1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power regulation circuit and an electronic device having the power regulation circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices include a voltage supply unit, such as a battery for supplying power to other components of the electronic devices. The energy stored in the battery is gradually consumed as the battery supplies power to the components. When the energy stored in the battery is almost exhausted, the voltage from the battery is too low to work the electronic device properly and the electronic device shuts down. However, the battery self recharges from its drained state after a period of time because of the characteristics of the battery, and the electronic device can be powered on again. However, the power in the revitalized battery may not maintain the voltage to work the electronic device properly, and the electronic device is shut down again. The electronic device thus changes between startups and shutdowns, which may confuse users and result in lost data.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.